Waking Up in Vegas
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: Future AU. The HA gang meet up during spring break of their Junior year at college by taking a trip to Vegas. But a snag hits their fun when someone winds up married! Can this be a second chance for them, or do they just want to forget everything? BADE.
1. Chapter 1

**Ack, I can't stop with my Bade kick, can I? This idea would not leave me alone. This chapter sucks and this idea is so cliché, but whatevs, I like it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider and I do not own Victorious.**

The Vegas hotel room was trashed. And that was putting it lightly. The brunette Latina lay sprawled on the couch with the top half of her hanging off the arm. She winced at the sound of the door slamming shut, both because she had a splitting headache and because of what had happened beforehand. Good girl, Tori Vega, had a one night stand, and she hated it. She didn't even know what the guy looked like! He just went to the bathroom and she told him through the door that he had to leave before her friends woke up. She went to make some coffee and before she knew it he was gone.

_Stupid Vegas, _she thought _whose idea was it to even _come_ here?_

"Oh yeah, it was mine." She groaned and rolled over on her stomach. "I am _never_ drinking again!" She yelled. She expected some sort of flying projectile to hit her in the head and to hear Jade's voice tell her to shut up, but it never came.

_That's weird…_

"Hi hi!" The cheerful voice of Cat Valentine rang out. There was looking fresh and chipper as ever. The youngest Vega had to ask.

"Cat! You look normal?" She asked quizzically. "And you don't have a headache?" Of course, there was the possibility of the small girl _not _being hungover, but last Tori saw of her she was downing shot after shot with a group of boys cheering her on.

"Yeah?" She asked innocently.

"You downed way more alcohol than any of us last night, why aren't you whacked out of your mind? Y'know, hangover and stuff?"

"Oh, I was wondering why you looked like hell." She said, a smile still on her face. "I feel great!"

Of _course_ she felt great. She was Cat, she always felt like a bucket of sugar, she rode demon bunnies and laughed about it.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "Where's Jade?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen her since last night."

"That can't be good." She said. "Alright, let's search for her."

"Search for who?" The irritated voice rang out as she walked through their door. She had woken up in a room that was not her own, so she left before anyone could see her and went to go get some coffee. She didn't want to drink the crap that Vega made, so she went to the lobby and got her own.

"There you are!" Tori said, or more like yelled.

"Yeah, here I am, yell like that again and see what happens." She said rubbing her head. As she brought her hand up to her head, something caught Tori's eye.

"Jade…" She said cautiously as she eyed the punk's hand. "What's that?"

"What are you talking abou…" She asked as she brought her hand back down to her face only to see what Tori was talking about. There, sitting on her ring finger was a ring. The bright gem sat atop a golden band that mocked her so.

"What the hell?" She asked as she stared at her hand. Cat and Tori moved behind her to get a better look. It wasn't one of those cheap Vegas rings most bought. It was a decent sized diamond cut into the shape of a hexagon, and onyx colored gems decorated the space around the diamond, on the side of the ring in beautiful cursive was her name. It looked like Jade's dream ring. _Yes,_ Jade was Jade, but she was still a girl. She still thought about _those things_. How many kids she'd like to have, small details about her wedding, and of course, her dream ring.

"You got married?" Tori asked, forgetting her splitting headache for a second.

"Congratulations!" Cat yelled happily as she jumped up and down.

"It's not a good thing, Cat." Jade growled, trying to be as patient as she could with the bubbly redhead.

"Who did you get married to?" Tori asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Jade said, trying to wrack her brain for any details. She remembered most of it, but faces were all a blur, as were small details.

"Cat, did you see Jade with anyone?"

Cat shook her head no. "I hardly saw her at all last night." She said, blushing a bit. She spent her evening hanging out with a few guys, they were so nice to her that she didn't pay much attention to her other friends. She probably would have added to the chaos either way.

"Okay, what the chiz is going on?" Jade demanded. Cat was distracted, Tori was doing god knows what, and the only hint Jade had was the ring. It was too personalized for it not to be someone she knew. Unless her drunken-self demanded that the ring look exactly how she wanted.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda dealing with my own stuff right now." Tori said rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry, is there a mystery ring on _your _finger?" Jade snipped. "Why don't you tell me all about your problems while we go look for my _husband_."

"Okay, I get it, mine are minuscule compared to yours, but this is important to me."

"You're right." Jade said. "Obviously something's bugging you, and I will be more than willing to listen to you whine _after_ I find the guy I'm supposedly married to." She said. Believe it or not she was being sincere. Jade had mellowed over the years, though not by much. Without a certain boy as a distraction she'd manage to at least be civil with Tori. However, she still threw an insult to her most chances she got.

"Alright, let's go find the boys and get to the bottom of this then, shall we?"

"KayKay!" Cat said as she bounced out the room. Tori and Jade followed her unenthusiastically.

When they reached their door Jade took the lead and pounded on the door. "Andre, Robbie? Open the door!" She yelled, leaving out the one name she _really_ hoped it wouldn't be. She was leaving that possibility out of her head for now. If it was Andre or Robbie, she could get it annulled as soon as possible without any…_feelings_ getting in the way. As far as she knew she'd done a good job avoiding Beck for four years straight, this would just ruin things…_again._

"What's up?" Andre asked, opening the door, looking rather tired, he was holding a cup of coffee which Jade snatched up in a second. If anything, going to college had intensified her coffee addiction. After she'd downed a good portion of the cup she set it down and grabbed Andre's hand and inspected it.

"Okay, you steal my coffee and then you steal my hand?" He asked quizzically.

When she found no ring she dropped it. "Tori, fill him in, I'm going to check Robbie." She said.

"Jade got married to someone last night." Tori said monotonously.

"What?"

"Yeah, we just don't know who."

"I think it's cute!" Cat said.

"I'm sure you do little-red." Andre said, rolling his eyes in amusement. Cat seemed to think everything was all hunky-dory, however he figured it was just because Jade was toning down her freak-out so as not to upset Cat.

Meanwhile, Jade made her way to the room, where she found Robbie sleeping, snoring a bit. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow. Without warning she smacked him square in the face. "Get up!" She demanded.

"Ah!" He yelled, rolling off the bed. "What?"

Jade repeated the process of checking Robbie's hand, leaving him very confused. "Are you still drunk or something?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Jade ignored him; her looking became more frantic, searching drawers and the tops of shelves.

_This isn't happening. This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_ She repeated in her head. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and assumed it was Beck in there. Before long, Tori, Cat, and Andre all joined them, and filled Robbie in they watched as Jade stared at the door, worried for what was to come. She looked over her shoulder in annoyance.

"My life is not some soap opera, people, just go about your damned business." She demanded. The group disbanded, whistling innocently, leaving Jade to contemplate things.

_Maybe it isn't him._ She thought. _It could be anyone!_

But she still had to check. She opened the door, ignoring the rules of privacy. Lo and behold, there, sitting on the counter of the bathroom, was a little gold band, decorated similarly to hers.

"Dude, I'm in the show-Jade!" He said, he thought it was one of his guy-friends, but when he saw Jade he was rather surprised, and embarrassed.

"Relax, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Jade, I'm in the shower can you please go?" He asked calmly, ignoring her rather perverted comment. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, trying not to expose himself in front of his ex.

"What's the matter? You're this uncomfortable in front of your own wife?" She asked.

"Wife, what?"

She held up her hand with a smirk on her face, but on the inside she felt like dying. "Apparently." She said with a shrug.

He stepped out of the shower now properly covered he looked shocked out of his mind.

"You weren't wondering what that ring was?" She asked.

"Well I didn't think it was _that!_" He said.

"Don't yell at me, this wasn't my fault!"

"I know." He said, calmly. "I'm sorry but I'm entitled to be a _little _shocked." He said.

"Because I'm not." She said with a roll of her eyes. Sarcasm and cynicism was how she was going to deal with this, and that was that.

"Okay, fine, whatever." He said, returning to his calm demeanor. "So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"We're getting it annulled, duh." She said. "It's the only thing we can do, we're 21, our careers are just taking off, and on top of that we're not even together."

"Point taken." He said, though he looked a little hurt. To be honest, Jade was sure this wasn't as easy as getting it annulled, they had too much history.

It seemed they just couldn't stay away from each other. No matter what, even if it was just for a short time they always came back together, like magnets, it was impossible to ignore. The attraction was just…there.

"So…I guess that's it then." He said awkwardly.

"I guess it is." She said, walking out the door, only to see her friends listening by the door. "Glad to know my life provides entertainment for nosy people like yourselves." She deadpanned.

"Sorry." Cat apologized, and the others quickly followed. Once the Robbie and Andre said goodbye to them, the girls left. As they walked back to their room, Tori spoke.

"So, that's really it?"

"Yeah, it really is." She said. She was upset. She loved him. She didn't think she'd ever stop, but this couldn't go on. Of course, that's what she said after their last break-up, and it obviously wasn't the end.

**I think my Bade fics are getting progressively worse T.T **

**Buut this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I saw a trailer for the Hangover in Victorious style, that and remembering the episode where Ross and Rachel get married in Vegas triggered this. **

**The next chapter will focus on awkward Bade, but don't worry, after that there will be Drunk Bade shenanigans! And a Flashback! **

**Anywho, first chapter sucks, but R&R anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, I'm SO sorry for the wait. You don't have to read my big old excuse, but just know that I feel SO bad for dropping out with no notice at all, especially after I got a whopping **_**19**_** reviews in one chapter. That's a new record for me, and I wish I could have been more appreciative by updating faster Dx**

**So, my excuse is as followed. So, I 'm on a roll with this story, right? I'm about to start the fifth chapter and just finished the 4****th**** after some struggle getting past the drunk bits (because I've never been drunk, so I only have my family's example to follow) and what happens? My computer crashes and eats EVERY LAST CHAPTER after the first. So I managed to save the second one after some digging, but the completed third and fourth were lost. Rewriting the third was a cinch because not much went on besides some awkward Bade and a bit of a surprise, but the fourth was a pain in the ass to finish, currently I'm about halfway through rewriting it, but I felt I've kept you guys waiting MORE than long enough, so I decided to upload it. See, I have this thing where I have to be at least 2 to 3 chapters ahead of where I am published-wise, otherwise I'd fail to finish the story :P**

**So yeah, hate me if you must, I don't blame you D;**

**F- YEAH TIME TRAVEL :D (in other words this takes place the previous day from the last chapter)**

The air was warm and humid in the Vegas airport, but that didn't deter the happy smiles on their faces. Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and Andre Harris, all now 21 and juniors in college waited for their remaining 3 friends. Because they all went to the same school they took the same flight to the City of Sin. Jade West, their other friend, attended Julliard with them, but took a separate flight. She should be there in a while, but for now they were waiting on Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro to make an appearance. They went to different colleges in California. To save money they were driving in together.

It was because of the long distance that Tori had decided on this little trip. It was spring break for them, and since they all turned 21 recently she decided a trip to Vegas was just what they needed. They needed to reconnect, not focus so much on their school and careers (Despite the fact that it _was_ important, they needed to make time for each other after all!) Plus, Tori had never been to Las Vegas, and she had to wonder if it was all everyone said it was. If it truly deserved the name Sin City.

Tori checked her watch, wondering what was keeping Jade. As if by fate, an unamused looking Jade walked her way to them, wheeling her luggage behind her.

"Jade!" Tori said excitedly.

"Ugh!" She groaned out, walking straight passed the open-armed Latina and stopping at a bench close to them. Suffice it to say she did not want to be here. Beck was going to be here, and she had made it her job to avoid him since senior year at Hollywood Arts. After that it was breeze, he visited Julliard sometimes to say hi to Cat, Andre, and Tori, but that was the most she saw of him, and even then she did a good job of showing she was trying to avoid him.

Of course, no one _knew_ why she tried so hard to keep him away, which only made this worse. The only one that knew was Cat. Coincidentally, Cat was the one who convinced her to come. She just didn't understand how awkward the entire situation was.

"What's the matter?" Cat asked obliviously.

"What do you _mean_ what's the matter? You _know_ what the problem is Cat, you practically begged me to come on this stupid trip!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" She insisted.

"No, it won't, and you know why!"

"Oh…is this because of what happened the summer junio-"

"Shh!" She hissed, ignoring the weird looks Tori and Andre gave her. "_Yes, _it's because of that." She said in a hushed tone.

"Cat's right Jade, this is gonna be fun!" Tori said. "I'm sure whatever you two are hiding is no reason to let it ruin your fun."

"Yeah, she's right, at least give it a try, Jade." Andre piped in.

"Ugh, but I hate it." She whined. It was hot. It reminded her of when they all got stuck in Beck's RV. If she started sweating again she was on the first plane out of here and back to her parents' house where she planned to spend Spring break in the first place.

"Come on, Jade, please?" Cat whined.

Jade groaned. "I'm here, aren't I? I said I would come, I didn't say I'd be any fun." She said.

Just then Beck's car pulled up with a Rex-less Robbie in the front seat. Beck told Robbie that he'd only drive him if he left the puppet at home, and as attached as he was to Rex, and he'd done a good job of detaching himself from him over the years, he wanted to come to this trip, and Beck was his ride.

Jade sunk deeper into the bench, wondering if it was too late to hop back on the plane and avoid this entire situation. Jade West did _not_ run away from anything, however, at this moment she was close to jumping out of her seat and running in the opposite direction. He hadn't spotted her yet, after all.

However, before she had time to mull over the pros and cons of leaving, Cat and Tori screeched in delight.

"Beck, Robbie!" Tori yelled as the two boys made their way toward them. She dropped her bags and enveloped them into a tight hug. Cat was the next person to jump up and run to them, hugging Beck tightly, who gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and then going to Robbie.

"Hey man, long time no see." Andre teased as greeted Beck and Robbie.

"Hey, you could make the effort to come back to California every now and again." Beck said, half kidding.

"Hey Robbie," Jade said. "Beck." She greeted, though it was obvious that when it came to him, she felt awkward. Jade was an excellent actress, but right now she wasn't willing to put forth the effort to make it look like she wasn't uncomfortable. And it would take _a lot_ of effort. Beck had only gotten more attractive over the years, he had the makings of a beard growing, though it was shaved to look a bit like Johnny Depp, Jade remembered he's always liked him. His hair was gorgeous as ever, and he'd hardly aged a day. It made Jade wished she's dressed to impress too, but not by much. The most that had changed about her was her dark green streaks were now a dark purple color.

"Jade." He said, trying not to let it show that he felt the same.

"Hey, Jade, how's it going?" Robbie asked, a lot less awkwardly.

"Great." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, well, who's ready to go check out our hotel?" Tori asked, trying to cut through the weird phase. Not that it was as all possible.

"Fine by me." Jade spoke up.

By the time they got to their hotel the nightclubs and casinos were opening. The girls went to go get settled in their own room while the guys went to theirs. Each room was decent sized with one bedroom with 2 beds and a pullout couch, which Andre happily took. He felt it more comfortable than the beds anyways.

"So Beck, you gonna be okay?" Andre asked as he unpacked his stuff and put it into the dressers below the TV.

Beck didn't really have to ask what he meant. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jade and I are history, man." Whether or not he actually believed his own words was up for debate, but Andre didn't pry. "I promise I won't let it ruin our time."

"OK." He said hesitantly. "But if this is too weird for you, just say so."

"Stop worrying, it's not weird." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Alright, if you say so." He said, not fully believing it.

"Hey guys, Cat just texted me, Tori wants us all to meet in the lobby in a few minutes so we can get going." Robbie yelled from the room.

"Alright, tell 'em we'll be down in a few."

0~0~0~0

"I just texted them, Robbie said they're heading down right now!" Cat said excitedly. The girls had come down to check their room and get ready. This was Vegas, so they had to look hot (And maybe a certain pale-skinned brunette had an ulterior motive for wanting to look especially good.)

"Woohoo." Jade replied in a monotone.

"Come on, Jade, there's no reason why you and Beck can't get along." Tori insisted. At that, Jade let out a humorless laugh.

"Come to think of it, you and Beck broke up halfway through junior year, but you didn't start avoiding him like the plague until senior year." Tori said. "So unless something happened to you that summer there's no excuse for it.

Jade visibly stiffened.

Tori gasped as if she had just solved a crime. "Something _did_ happen that summer, didn't it?"

"You're insane Vega." Jade snapped before stomping into the room. If only to get away from Tori.

Tori made her way over to the door and yelled. "You can't avoid this forever!"

"I'm not avoiding anything, you're just crazy!" Jade yelled, slamming the door open and stomping past Tori.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Cat yelled.

"Cat knows?"

"Cat!"

"Oops." She said, shrinking back a little.

"Just tell me!" Tori begged.

"Ugh! Since Cat can't keep a secret I guess I have to."

"Hey! I kept it a secret for three years!" The bubbly red-head defended.

"Whatever! Just sit down, shut up, and _maybe_ I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Tori yelled, sitting herself down on the couch.

Jade rolled her eyes. Did she really want to go down this road again? All so _Tori_ would leave her alone? No. No she didn't. But unless fate decided to be kind to her, she had no choice. She slumped down in the cushy hotel room chair and sighed.

"_Fine._ Since nobody in this group can mind their own damned business, here it is."


End file.
